writers_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Filia Nigrum Luna/Character Creation Sheet
(Unfinished) This is ONE list of questions I answer when creating a new character. It helps flesh out and perfect OC's. Full Name: Kidaliana Nickname: Kida, Lia Age: Unknown Gender: Female Date of Birth: Unknown Ethnicity: Atlantean Occupation: Ranger/Archer Hair color/style: Ginger, twisted into a messy braid; draped around a shoulder. Thin solid gold headband at the top of the head. Eye color: Hazel Accent (if any): Exotic; unidentified Height: 6 foot Weight: Unknown Tattoos: Decorative, semi geometric red tattoo design on left shoulder Piercings: Small silver loop at the top of right ear Birthmarks: N/A Disfigurements: N/A Scars: Several littered up left arm Personality Overview: Fears: Extreme heat, Childhood: Adolesence: Adulthood: Fashion Sense How do they usually dress?: She tends to keep with the style of her people, although not exactly as they would have dressed, modernizing it to a limited extent. Kidaliana will dress as everyone else does on occasion, though it wholly depends on situation. What do they wear to sleep?: Cloth undergarments or whatever she is wearing at the time Do they wear jewellery?: Only under special occasions/rituals which tend to be rare Is there anything about their appearance they wish they could change?: She wishes to change nothing What do they smell like? Why (do they wear the scent or does it occur naturally)?: Earthy, often aquatic Do they have an accurate mental picture of their appearance (how they see themselves versus how the world sees them)?: Yes. All Atlanteans had a good sense of self in general due to their beliefs and upbringing What are some of your character’s hobbies? What do they do with their time? Kidaliana adopted hunting as a hobby and lifestyle very early on in her life, choosing it over many of the other options presented Favourite color: Red Favourites: Political stance? Are they active in politics or do they not care?: Kidaliana has no interest in modern day politics, though has a mild interest in democracy and how nationwide decisions are made What are some of their pet peeves?: She is not at all fond of strict routine, she may uphold a few staple things as routine, but she sees an entirely planned out schedule for each day as impractical What sort of gifts do they like?: The gift of knowledge, such as books What is their favorite time of day?: Early morning and nighttime Favourite weather? Season?: Winter, Autumn Where do they like to spend their time?: Kidaliana likes to spend her time in forests and natural settings, rarely venturing into densely populated areas unless accompanied Favourite food? Favourite drink? Hot drinks, soft drinks, or alcohol?: Favourite animal?: She is fond of all of nature's creatures Do they have any pets? Do they want any?: Kidaliana has befriended many forest animals, but she refuses to force one into her permanent care What relaxes them? Do they have any bad habits?: What are some things that they don’t like?: Dislikes the Summertime, cheese, kebabs, Mountain Dew What are they allergic to?: No allergies Resources and abilities: Where did they learn their abilities?: She was taught by the hunting elders of her area, taught from a very young age. When the time came, Kidaliana's skills were tested and she was allowed to keep training. If they have an income, where does it come from?: She will usually hunt and trade what she obtains from forests, mountains and other areas Do they have a job? Do they like it? How do they feel about their co-workers?: She does not have what others would call a job as of yet Why do they have their resources? How long have they had them, and how have they served the character over time? (Ex. Contacts, money, political power, fame, etc.) Where does your character live? Why did they choose it, and how did they acquire it? How do they handle intruders (graciously? violently?)? Describe the space. What are some of your character’s more notable merits and flaws? How did they develop? How has this helped or hindered them in the past?: The majority of her culture and people were wiped out and killed, which in turn spawned a trigger. Remains heavily loyal to the Gods her culture put faith in How are they with technology?: Kidaliana is largely oblivious to modern technology. She is aware of it, but does not know how to use it Are they specially qualified in any particular field? Would they be considered at the top of the field? Have they ever been publically acknowledged for anything? (Ex. Nobel Prize): No Is there anything they’ve deliberately sought to improve at?: Survival, although it largely came naturally Do they speak more than one language?: Yes Relationships and history: What is their family history like? How does it affect them? How do they feel about their family? How does their family feel about them?: The majority of her family thought good of her, though a substantial amount also believed she wouldn't amount to anything What were they like as a child? What was their favorite toy? Favorite game? Playmates?: Other atlantean children, schoolmates What did they want to be when they grew up?: A scholar Describe their best and worst memories from childhood.: Best being times with family. Worst memory; loosing everything she knew and loved forever Where (and when) did they grow up? How did they view it as a child, and did that change as they matured? How do they feel about the place now?: Do they, or have they in the past, had a mentor? What was their relationship with this person, and how has it changed since then? What sort of education have they had? Do they want more? Who was their idol growing up? Who was the first person they fantasized about? Who is their closest friend, and why? What do they like to do with this person? Do they have any rivals? Who and why? Have they ever been betrayed? By who, and how did it affect them? Future: What are their dreams? What do they want to do someday?: Kidaliana hopes to somehow get the world to believe in Atlantis, something many believe to be nothing more than an old folktale or superstition. In spite of this, she also wants to reintroduce her culture in order to keep it alive If these don’t apply already: do they want to get married? Have kids?: Kidaliana is more of a free spirit, who prefers not to have any long term commitments tie her down, though she wouldn't mind settling down and having a family once she has finished with the world Would they ever consider adopting a child? Why or why not?: She would likely adopt a child in need, given she is familiar with the pain or being an orphan Do they have any prominent sensory associations? (Ex. the smell of their mother’s perfume, the sound of ice cracking under their feet as a child, etc.): The smell of the ocean Morality: What is one thing in their past they’re ashamed of? One thing they’re proud of?: The death of her entire culture, yet she is proud of the empire they built while still alive Describe one fight they’ve had in the past (physical or otherwise). What is one thing they feel strongly about? One trait they admire?: Bravery, loyalty What disturbs them?: Mass murder Are they a leader or a follower? Why?: Both; depends on the situation at hand though usually a leader What do they feel responsible for? (Ex. I owe it to the world to do this.): The death of her culture. Being blessed as one of the only survivors of her culture's downfall gives her a sense of guilt, and Do they believe that a person can redeem themselves from mistakes of the past? What scares them? How do they feel about death? Have they been significantly affected by it? Do they value faith over reason or vice versa?: Faith over reason Do they believe in an afterlife?: Yes Do they have any habits that reflect their beliefs? (Ex. regular prayer, vegetarianism, etc.) Do they respect the beliefs of others?: Yes Would they be more likely to act for the good of one or the good of many? Are they manipulative? Choose a holiday and come up with a potential scenario involving your character and that holiday. Is the character religious? What are their views, and why or why not? Category:Blog posts